


[Podfic] Reunification

by TurtleNovas



Series: [Podfic] Moral Decay [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Read by the Author, Season 1 & 2 canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas
Summary: The fifth time the Upside Down makes itself known in their lives, Steve isn't even in town.





	[Podfic] Reunification

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187011) by [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas). 

  
_Original Photo by [Myriams-Fotos](https://pixabay.com/photos/zip-jeans-krampen-jean-button-1268656/)._  
**Alternate Covers:** [1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5a758690774556bf07268dced853a9f/tumblr_px4s0ySgVW1v5w2kqo1_1280.jpg), [2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7979e03ccb516a86b4bb220e619d9c53/tumblr_px4s19wbKm1v5w2kqo1_1280.jpg)  
(Original Photos by [marimea43](https://pixabay.com/photos/belt-leather-jeans-pants-garment-91322/),[MabelAmber](https://pixabay.com/photos/person-body-hips-jeans-belt-3382010/)) 

**Listen:** [Stream Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a382i8bjxs35sug/Reunification.mp3?dl=0)  


**Download:** [Mp3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/a382i8bjxs35sug/Reunification.mp3?dl=0) (right click to save-as) 

**Text:** [Reunification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187011)

**Author:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Reader:** [TurtleNovas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleNovas/pseuds/TurtleNovas)

**Length:** 01:21:41


End file.
